Lovely
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: El amor es tan grande que vuelve al ser amado el centro de nuestro universo.  Sora/Layla.


**Hola a todos espero que estén bien. Yo regreso por este Fandom con una nueva historia de la pareja perfecta lo que es lo mismo un nuevo Sora/Layla. Espero lo disfruten y perdón si es OoC me cuesta adaptarme a la personalidad de Layla - san. **

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos no puedo creer que esto sea real. Aquella joven que llegó tarde a la audición fue quién me hiso descubrir quién soy realmente. El ángel del escenario Kaleido se convirtió en mi ángel aunque yo siga siendo un demonio. Te observo dormir tranquilamente sobre mi pecho y no puedo evitar acariciar tu cabello. De verdad eres un ser divino. Llegaste a mi vida en el momento en que más necesitaba a una amiga. Necesitaba creer en algo.<p>

-¿En qué piensas? – Tu voz adormilada me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

-En ti. – Te sonrojas y por ende ocultas el rostro en mi cuello. Eres la persona que me enseñó a confiar en mí misma pero también en los demás. A tu lado recordé la alegría de una sonrisa, el dolor del llanto y la felicidad de una lágrima. Hice cosas que jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacer antes de conocerte. Así descubrí nuevas facetas de mi ser que no conocía. Yo fui el fénix dorado sin embargo tú eres el fuego que me vuelve ceniza ayudándome a renacer día a día.

-¿Layla? – Me observas directamente a los ojos y me regalas una sonrisa radiante. Me haces sonreír también.

-Dime. – Acomodas un travieso mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en casa el día de hoy? – Lo medito por algunos segundos. No me agrada demasiado la idea de perder un día de ensayo pero también es cierto que me gustaría quedarme todo el día a tu lado. Ante tu mirada suplicante no puedo hacer nada más que acceder. Hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo sólo para nosotras.

-Está bien. – Acaricio tu rostro delicadamente intentando convencerme de que no eres una simple ilusión. Quiero creer que no es solamente un sueño más. Uno de los tantos en los que te veo a mi lado. Me abrazas y yo correspondo al gesto. Esto no puede ser una mentira. Se siente tan bien poder rodearte con mis brazos cuando tengo deseos de hacerlo.

-Hoy estás muy distraída Layla Hamilton. – Tocas mi nariz sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez más. No sé cómo responder cuando las palabras parecen haber huido de mí. Siento como un ligero sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas.

-Lo siento. – Mi disculpa es apenas audible. Levantas mi barbilla y entonces me besas. Quisiera llorar de felicidad. Eres todo lo que un día pudiese haber deseado. Más que la fama o el dinero. Al romper el contacto recargo la cabeza en tu hombro. Me acaricias el cabello y hundes tus dedos en él. – Gracias. – Es un susurro dicho al oído. Se cuán confundida debes estar pero no digo nada más. Espero a que seas tú quien me pregunte.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? – Observo tus ojos chocolate. Son capaces de reconfortarme incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Son capaces de darme un poco de esperanza cuando siento que todo se ha perdido. Sonrío ante la duda que tu rostro refleja. Me acerco a tus labios sin llegar a besarlos. Te regalo una pequeña sonrisa que correspondes con otra.

-Por todo. Por no rendirte ante ningún obstáculo. Siempre has encontrado la manera de sobreponerte a las circunstancias más difíciles. Si algo se complicaba no bajabas los brazos sino por el contrario ponías el doble de empeño. Fuiste la primera persona en la que confíe plenamente. Es algo que ni siquiera mi padre pudo conseguir. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad, por estar siempre a mi lado aunque muchas veces no me diera cuenta. Eres la única persona capaz de atravesar todas y cada una de mis barreras. Sora, yo sé que no fui la mejor persona cuando te conocí sin embargo ahora sé que si tu no hubieses entrado a mi vida de esa manera yo no estaría aquí. Te convertiste en la única persona a la que amo con cada partícula de mi ser y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Te amo. – Han sido pocas las veces en que esas dos palabras han salido de mis labios. A pesar de haber cambiado en el tiempo que llevamos juntas aún me es complicado mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Soy una mejor actriz pero quiero ser una mejor persona. Me besas dulcemente y me envuelves en un cálido abrazo. Inhalo tu aroma llenándome de tu esencia.

-También te amo Layla. – Salimos de la cama para ir a desayunar. A pesar del paso de los días y los meses no siento que éste sentimiento vaya desapareciendo, por el contrario crece un poco a cada segundo.

Nuestros celulares suenan al mismo tiempo. Cathy y Kalos ya nos están buscando. Deben estar furiosos.

Tomo el teléfono y contesto. Mi amiga suena realmente molesta pero no le doy demasiada importancia pues sé que al final entenderá mis motivos para quedarme en casa. Sé que pronto estrenaremos una nueva obra pero quiero estar contigo. Escucho resignadamente su sermón antes de que pueda siquiera decir dos palabras.

-¡Layla! ¿No tienes nada qué decir? – Te observo y sonrío antes de responder a la pregunta.

-No voy a ir al ensayo. Te veré mañana. – Sin dar oportunidad a una réplica corto la llamada acercándome a ti. Te abrazo por la cintura mientras aún sostienes el pequeño aparato contra tu oído.

-Lo lamento jefe pero no voy a ir. – Esas son tus últimas palabras antes de colgar. Te giras para quedar de frente a mí. No decimos nada pues algunas veces las palabras sobran. Afuera una intensa lluvia ha comenzado a caer.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – Lo meditas y cuando tienes la respuesta simplemente me conduces a la sala sin decir palabra alguna. Pones una película y te sientas a mi lado. Acomodas tu cabeza en mi hombro y yo te rodeo con mi brazo. Has escogido una película de terror a la cual no pongo atención. Me concentro en tus expresiones. Adoro cuando brincas ligeramente abrazándote un poco más a mí. Sigues siendo tan infantil para algunas cosas sin embargo eso es parte de tu personalidad. Tienes la capacidad de seguir conservando un dejo de inocencia sin importar las pruebas que la vida te ha puesto. Eres tan libre como el viento y tan alegre que de tu sonrisa se contagia el mundo.

Lentamente me vas contagiando de tu energía mostrándome en el acto un nuevo mundo. Un universo donde tú eres el centro. Hay tanto que aún debo aprender de ti. Dicen que el amor lleva tiempo. Soy completamente consciente de eso y sin embargo estoy aquí, dispuesta a conocerte, a conocerme a mí misma ya que después de todo, ya eres una parte de mí. No sé de que manera sucedió o en qué momento pero tú, Sora Naegino te convertiste en el centro…de mi universo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto que es. Intentaré mejorar en los próximos fics.<strong>

**Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR. ^^**


End file.
